¿Quieres ser mi padrino?
by Graystone
Summary: Bill se va a casar, y Charlie es el único que no puede creérselo. One-shot. Slash Bill/Charlie


**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Rating**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: slash, lemon.

-¿Que te casas? ¿Cómo que te casas?

Charlie Weasley no daba crédito a lo que su hermano Bill decía. ¿Casarse?

-¿Y con quién?

-Con Fleur Delacour – contestó el joven rebelde de pelo largo, que en ese momento se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama, sin nada más encima que su ropa interior, todo lo contrario que Charlie, que se encontraba sentado en la cama contigua con una camiseta y un pantalón de pijama puestos.

-¿Con Fleur Delacour? ¿Con esa pija francesa que conociste hace poco más de dos años?

-No hables así de ella. Cierto que a veces sólo piensa en sí misma, pero es muy inteligente, atenta, cariñosa y trabajadora. En el banco está haciendo una buena labor.

-¿Así que esa es la razón por la que has dejado tu trabajo de rompedor de maldiciones y has aceptado un trabajo en el banco? ¿Para estar más tiempo con ella? – preguntó sarcástico.

-Algo así. Ya se que quizás es demasiado precipitado, pero la quiero, y sé que ella me quiere. Mañana lo haremos oficial. Quería decírtelo a ti primero.

-Vaya, pues gracias por tan buena noticia – continuó Charlie, todavía sarcástico.

-Oye deberías alegrarte – inquirió el mayor, mientras se levantaba y se ponía enfrente suya – voy a casarme, lo normal es que uno se alegre ante tan buena noticia ¿no?

-Pues en mi caso no – contestó el otro, también levantándose y quedando enfrente de su hermano - ¿O es que ya no lo recuerdas?

-¿Recordar el qué, si se puede saber? – preguntó un tanto hastiado, ya que no se esperaba una reacción así por parte de Charlie.

-El pacto que hicimos.

Por un momento Bill se quedó en silencio, pensativo. Entonces se empezó a reír cuando algo pareció regresar a su mente.

-No me jodas Charlie, que éramos sólo unos críos cuando eso pasó.

-Teníamos quince años, y ya no éramos tan críos – el pacto, como comúnmente decidieron ambos hermanos llevar a cabo, era un acuerdo según el cual los dos acordaron no llegar a casarse con una mujer en el futuro. Tal acuerdo había sido pactado después de los rechazos amorosos de los dos jóvenes.

-Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado ¿vale?, y ahora yo me voy a casar, y tú en un futuro harás lo mismo, y verás que no es tan malo.

-Pero yo no quiero casarme, yo lo que quiero es… es…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Bill, casi exasperado, pero al instante obtuvo la respuesta, porque de repente su hermano se abalanzó contra él y le besó en la boca, de una manera casi salvaje, sin pensarlo. Por un momento Bill estuvo a punto de quitárselo de encima, aunque durante una fracción de segundo se dejó llevar, pero en cuanto sus pensamientos volvieron en sí, apartó de un empujón a Charlie, logrando que sus labios se separasen.

Por un momento el mundo pareció detenerse entre los dos, tras un instante en el que habían dejado de ser hermanos. Ambos se miraban, Charlie con cierta culpabilidad en el rostro y Bill con aire de querer matarlo.

-¿Recuerdas la noche de tu graduación en Hogwarts? – preguntó el menor de manera cautelosa – cuando me invitaste a un whisky de fuego para celebrarlo. Percy amenazó con chivarse a mamá si bebíamos, y nosotros le amenazamos con algo peor si lo hacía.

Bill empezó a suavizar el rostro, mientras recordaba aquella noche. Junto a sus amigos habían comprado una botella de whisky de fuego en Hogsmeade, y la guardaron hasta la fecha de su graduación. Cuando aquella noche llegó, Bill invitó a su hermano a unirse a la fiesta. Bebieron más de la cuenta, y cuando ya estaban demasiado borrachos…

-Nos besamos – dijo Charlie, casi como si supiese lo que estaba pensando el otro – Desde aquel entonces las cosas han sido distintas. Mis sentimientos hacia ti son distintos, Bill. Por eso no quiero que te cases. Porque… te quiero.

Bill no sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar. Por un momento dejó a un lado sus pensamientos, sus ideas de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, y se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Y sus instintos, sus malditos instintos, como acabaría pensando al día siguiente, provocaron que se abalanzase sobre su hermano y comenzase a besarle. Más que a besarle, incluso a devorarle.

Con una pasmosa rapidez, le quitó la ropa, dejándolo anonadado y desnudo. Cuando este recuperó la compostura, la quitó la ropa interior a Bill, dejándolo a él también igual. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Charlie comenzó masajear la incipiente erección de Bill, mientras este besaba su cuello, su pecho y su torso. Sin más dilación, y con la prisa que siempre había caracterizado a Bill, agarró los muslos de Charlie, los levantó, y con su pene ya erecto le penetró de una sola estocada. Ante tal embate, Charlie profirió un grito que bien perfectamente podía haberse oído por toda la Madriguera.

-¡Merlín, Bill! ¡Ooooh! – jadeaba, mientras su hermano proseguía con la penetración - ¡Más despacio!

Pero Bill no hacía caso, y siguió con sus embestidas, cada vez más fuertes, mientras agarraba con fuerza el pene de Charlie y la empezaba a masturbar. El joven no podía aguantar más, y tras unos minutos de éxtasis en el cual se dijeron de todo, los dos cayeron derrotados, uno al lado del otro, jadeantes y sudorosos.

-Charlie – dijo Bill, cuando al final se recuperó.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el aludido, sabiendo que iba a decir.

-Voy a casarme.

-Lo sé – desvió la vista de la cara de su hermano y miró al techo – supongo que me alegro.

-He de preguntarte algo, ¿quieres ser mi padrino?

Charlie lo miró de nuevo, esta vez sorprendido - ¿En serio?

-Sí por favor.

-Está bien – y antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo más, Charlie lo besó de nuevo – pero, ¿podremos repetirlo?

Bill se rió de nuevo, profiriendo una sonora carcajada.

-Quien sabe – contestó él, de forma enigmática.


End file.
